Talk:Dvalinn
Go to conflux 7, call trusts, go north through the imps and you'll reach the undead tadpoles. Kill them until you get a dented skull. Drop all trusts except for those who don't hit the enemy and trade the skull to the ??? in the area. As noted below, an easy fight so long as you turn around when it uses abilities. * Pathetically easy solo as 99 Thf/nin, though sj really doesn't matter. I didn't even bother with shadows when I saw how little he was hitting me for. Sparks gear plus a couple defense atmas (might not even need though, I just wanted some regen to save from using temp items) made the few attacks that didn't miss hit for less than 300 and usually less than 100. Atmas I used (since I was also messing with Div and Pacer for cor seals) were Stronghold/MC/GH. -- Tsula 17:56, January 03, 2014 * Duo 90 War/Sam and Whm/Sch (2Boxed). Turn after Cackle (And Bligestorm, but not as important) and use Sacrifice like the main page says. Keep up Shell and Haste. Don't need top range gear, but MDT and PDT sets help (like with everything). If you can't sacrifice in time and get OHKO with hellsnap after cackle, then just kite on whm with movement speed (Don't need gaiters, /sch Sandstorm and Desert Boots work). Can loop around Conflux and Martello easilly. --Noodles355 04:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hellsnap is heavy magical damage (2k+ to ninja, 1k for a non-resist on aegis pal) but averaged 400 with a couple of 0's from shadow ring Phuun 19:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Phuun Taken down with a pt of: BLU85/NIN42, WHM81/SCH40, RDM80/WHM40, BRD85/WHM37, SAM85/WAR42, WAR80/NIN40. Tried to straight tank it first, but it spams -ga debuffs literally one right after the other. Dispelga spam + DEF/Magic DEF Down will make putting up Protect/Shell/SalineCoat/MagicBarrier/Cocoon impossible and will put you at 1800+ Hellclaps and 300+ melee strikes. Finally, every time it uses a TP move, your DDs will be healing it with their mistimed WSs. In maybe 10-15 minutes, we took it to 85% and healed it back to 92% with a mistimed Self-Skillchain. Switched to kiting method with much greater success. RDM and BLU took turns throwing Grav/Bind/DoTs on it (with Magnetite Cloud/Regurgitation/Disseverment) while DDs and BLU WS'd it to take it down. Additionally, BLU used Actinic Burst to CA/Efflux Quadratic Continuum and land Disseverment while kiting. BRD and WHM were there for support (especially Erase) and raises when a bad -ga or Hellclap went off. And, yes, a RDM80 with uncapped skill and a BLU85 with capped skill can land Gravity on it for most of the fight. Bind is much less reliable, though. Dropped Key Item and WAR Feet. --Eremes 03:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Defeated today 2 times with Linkshell. Updated the front page with typical special dvergr abilities just case (like myself), you haven't fought one of these type yet. Hellclap being the worst AoE, the melee were to go in and attack and run out after TPing. Building TP on the imps in the meantime. Mages were careful not to heal during his casting and Addle drastically increased the -aga casting times to make sure mages were able to time nukes accordingly. Gets a bit hairy in the last 10-15% where he'll spam Dispelga, Paralyga, Silencega, Hellclap, and Cackle non-stop it felt like. Keep up with Erases, Paralynas, and Silenas and it's not too bad! Goodluck! --Zeluha 05:38, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Easily straight tanked, mages just need to be quick to erase mdef down from cackle and reapply shell. Trio'd easily with sam, brd, and whm/blm to stun -ga spells. Takes maybe 5 minutes. Need better DD's if they are healing it, it's really not that hard to fight unengaged and turn when it TPs. --Dracko 22:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Just killed this NM dual boxing my whm/blm with tanking gear and blm/whm easily. Whm tank and dd while blm hastes, -nas, cures, stun and enfeebles as needed. Only used lucid ether I and dusty ether on whm due to refusing to kite but it could be done with no meds Atmas used were SD MM FM for blm to spam retribution/spirit taker and RR MM FM for whm to spam HS Staggered red for key item but no others. No drops except KI--Josiahkf 16:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) At 90MNK/WAR with a WHM/BLM duo(could be any sub really) this guy is a complete joke now, infact this guy is actually harder then Durinn so if you can kill this guy, Durinn is completely manageable without problems. Good Luck to all the hunters out there for +2 items!! .:*Hyar*:. 09:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Solo with a 99PUP/DNC using Minikin Monstrosity and Gnarled Horn atmas. Used the Stormwaker body with the Soulsoother head. A key mechanic for soloing in this fight is to keep your automaton out of the NM's AOE range. Fight was relatively easy. Only a few times did my HP reach less then 400. Keep up at least 1 finishing move at all times to use Violent Flourish to stun the -ga spells. All other debuffs were handled by the automaton. Only once did I need to use the manaconverter attachment. With GH atma and near caped evasion skill, Dvalinn was barely able to touch me with regular attacks. -Zynoth January 21, 2012 This fight is solo-able with PUP/anything (I used PUP/WAR) and Soulsoother auto. As Zynoth said, you have to keep your pet out of AoE range. The real key to this fight, however, is understanding the NM's attack patterns. If you heal it during its TP move, you need to keep faced away. The reason being, if healed, it follows with a spell, then another TP move immediately. Also, if you get magic defense down, you may want to turn and feed it no more TP until that status is removed. Otherwise, it is a straightforward fight. Stringing Pummel did heavy damage to it (4-5k) and the mob goes down quickly if you are careful. --Nusayb (talk) 08:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Easy solo 99 Bst with 2x PDT axes, DG/MC/RR using Dipper Yuly. had a war present for red proc, but pet tanked the whole time and could have gone without DG since hp was above 50% most of the fight. Depending on how unlucky/lucky you get resisting his spells you might get by without using reward or you might need 1 or 2 Zetas. Fight would have taken around 20-30 min without the war. war used regain atmas and just ran in to WS after hitting red. - shaggnix -